


To berk!

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, non wizard hic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Can you do I hijack Hogwarts Au where hiccup isn't in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To berk!

**Author's Note:**

> Sure I actually have an exteremly clever one for this one in my opinon.
> 
> not really just hiccup not being a wizard at all

When the techers said they were going to an Island of Dragons to learn about the scaley reptiles Jack wasn’t a fan. But he still felt the gitteres with everyone else. The gryffendor looked to his red haired friend who shared his house, both fist bumping as they landed on the island, they were in awe as vikings, actual vikings walked around dragons helping with everyday things, they were big beautiful beasts. As everyone was in awe a figure hobbled over and coughted loudly, the fourth years looked over to an auburn haired boy who glanced at Jack flushed and looked away quickly.

Jack on the other hand stared, he admitted the boy was cute, tiny compared the the large vikings all around, wide green eyes and freckled face, though his missing foot seemed to hold eveyone’s attention.

"Hello! My name is Hiccup horrendus Haddock the third." That cause a rupture of chuckles. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Trust me it isn’t the worst."

"Hiccup." now the large mn that easily had north running for his money walked up behind the boy who smiled.

"Yea dad?" That caused any giggles to silence.

"The riders need you i can handle it here."

“ _Thank you._ " He groaned in relief. 

"HICCUP GET YOUR BUT UP HERE!" A voice yelled as dragons swooped quickly over head.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and a large dragon lept down to him from the building next to them, the boy mounted it and was in the air faster then a seeker after a snitch. He was infont of the other dragons in seconds…..

"ok… everyone has o admit…. that was freakin’ cool." jack said to the large group that nodded. This trip got a whole lot more interesting.

Afte that the chief of the Village, Stoick hiccup’s father, had showed them to Gobber and where they would be staying for a month. The six kids, or the ‘riders of berk’ were all soo viking like rough and tumbling all amounst each other and the dragons, all except hiccup who seemed just to accept them. Him and Astrid mostly taught the classses on Dragons and weapon handling.

While most of the students focused on he other riders, Jack found a  hobby in pranking and messing with Hiccup. the guy was a riot, he always had a retaliation and was always so witty and sarcastic. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut appreciated his pranks, but mosly Jack just talked withh hiccup and his moody dragon Toothless.

"Maybe Toothless wouldn’t try to blast you if you didn’t prank me."

"Urgh but it is fun to prank you!" hiccup rolled his eyes, he came to a conclsion all of the magic weilding kids were naturally gorgious, Jack was the most, he showed Hiccup alot of his magic and messed around with him, he never cared for hiccup’ size or personality, if anything he complmented it.  hiccup found him self rushing on the boy, Astrid and Him ended their own relationship as good friends and were as unsepreatable as he was with Toothless… Jack was just different.

So after weeks of getting closer, the students were already gaining dragons trust to fly. Jack on the other hand-

"None of them like me…"

"Maybe because your so scared?" Hiccup  asked reajusting the harness on Toothless’ sattle.

"Pfft Me scared?" Hiccup looked right at jack then over his shoulder.

"Nightmare." Jack jumped and let out a scream turning to see nothing.

"dear merlin…." Hiccup laughted at his new friends anger.

"Why don’t you ride with Toothless and me? Least to get the feel on how their not that bad?"

"Hic I have seen how fast you fly with him."

"Come on, you told me you were this seeker, you go just as fast on a broom."

"Brooms don’t have a mind of their own!"

"Brooms don’t save you if you fall…"

"……….Fine….." Hiccup smiled and Jumped on the annoyed Toothless who glared at Jack as the white haired boy uneasily got on. Hiccup felt dejavu and frowned.

"Toothless don’t you-" The dragon shot off with out a moments notice carrying a cursing hiccup and screaming Jack.

"Once they got High enough Toothless leveled out and jack grabbed onto Hiccup tightly caulsing the buy to blush. But it didn’t last long as the nightfury dived bomb. Hiccup yelled and cursed, but the boy and dragon did not expect the sudden string of laughter. The wizard was now laughing enjoying himself.

"THIS IS REALLY FAST DUDE I DIDN"T KNOW HE WENT THIS FAST! WOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack yelled excitedly. Toothless dove causing Jack to shout in Glee and Hiccup to curse louder.

Let’s just say it was interesting. 


End file.
